El Precio de la Traición
by Caittlyn
Summary: Se enamoró por primera vez y fue traicionado por ella... ¿como consecuencia? El destierro, obligado a vivir sin magia y con lo poco que llevaba encima. La odio y la maldijo, esperaba no tener que volver a verla jamás, porque no sabía lo que sería capaz...
1. Prólogo

**Ésta es la primera historia que hago con esta pareja, en verdad espero que tenga aceptación y merezca sus comentarios. Por favor dejen reviews. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos, ni comentarios ofensivos. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima, de su aceptación depende la continuación de este fic.**

**EL PRECIO DE LA TRAICIÓN.**

**Prólogo.**

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, bebiendo un escocés.

Sus ojos fijos hacia la ventana que le brindaba la mejor vista de su jardín.

Uno que apenas y sabía que poseía.

Y que tampoco cuidaba.

¿Por qué?

Estaba muy ocupado, pensando… estudiando, trabajando.

Como tampoco se había dado cuenta de la grandeza de su casa.

Apenas y prestaba atención a la servidumbre.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era de noche. Él apenas se percató de cuan rápido pasaron las horas.

Con frecuencia se olvida cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese mundo.

Ese que alguna vez llegó a odiar.

Tampoco es que llevara la cuenta, en verdad ya no importaba.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba: ¿Qué habría pasado si ella no lo hubiese traicionado?

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió usado, y de que manera. Se sintió idiota.

Sonrió con ironía, en verdad ella lo confinó a vivir a en ese mundo. Sin que le concedieran el derecho de defenderse y mucho menos de volver a su mundo.

Lo condenaron y trataron como la peor basura.

Le quitaron su varita y le prohibieron utilizar magia. O sería enviado a Azkaban.

Y su amor se transformó en odio. En uno muy grande y peligroso.

Nadie movió un dedo para ayudarlo, ni siquiera los que se decían sus amigos.

¡Ja! Claro que no la harían, porque de hacerlo. Hubiesen obtenido la misma condena que él.

− ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

Esa voz cálida atrajo su atención y dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta para ver su grácil figura. Tenía dibujada en los labios una dulce sonrisa.

− No. Pensaba en la reunión del lunes – contestó él, con voz profunda.

Ella rió, su risa era suave y cristalina.

− Podrás engañar a quién quieras pero no a mí. En estos años he llegado a conocerte así que, no me engañes.

Caminó hasta uno de los sillones, sonrió ante la respuesta. Esa mujer era muy intuitiva e inteligente como para tratar de engañarla.

− Eres una bruja – manifestó, ella lo miró sin entender – Porque parece que leyeras mi mente.

− No es necesario. Ver tus ojos es más que suficiente – respondió, en verdad se podía decir que ella era la única que tenía ese privilegio.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías una cita.

− No. De hecho tenía mucho trabajo y por eso me inventé lo de la cita. O terminarías arrastrándome hasta aquí.

Hizo una negativa con su cabeza y la miró con severidad.

− En fin de semana Steph, no me gusta que trabajes tanto – reprochó, ella rió de nuevo.

− Llegaron nuevos casos y precisaba remitir las autopsias. No había nadie más, así que lo hice yo – señaló, sus ojos pardos brillaban a la luz tenue de las lámparas.

Suspiró con derrota.

− Eres terca – musitó con desgana.

− Gracias. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

− Si. Pensaba en ella – respondió.

− ¿Todavía la amas?

Sus ojos adquirieron una frialdad única y sus facciones se endurecieron.

− No.

Su voz sonó áspera y cortante.

− Negarlo no hace que el sentimiento desaparezca. No importa cuantas veces lo repitas, el sentimiento seguirá ahí – le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

La miró y se levantó del sillón, para posarse frente a ella.

Besó sus manos.

− Sabes que te estoy muy agradecido ¿verdad?

− Lo sé – contestó ella.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana los distrajo. Él frunció el entrecejo.

¿Una lechuza? Era una lechuza gris, muy bonita.

Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, la lechuza entró y se posó en el escritorio.

Le quitó el sobre del pico y acarició su cabeza. Miró el sobre y el sello, provenían del Ministerio de Magia.

¿Qué querrían ahora? Se suponía que había sido desterrado del mundo mágico y ahora le enviaban una lechuza.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Steph.

− Es del Ministerio de Magia – respondió él.

− ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas para abrirla?

− No lo haré.

Su voz fue contundente e hizo pedazos el sobre, para después tirarlo en el cesto de la basura. Ante la atenta mirada de su compañera, que lo veía confundida.

− No debiste hacerlo. Pudo haber sido importante lo que decía ese sobre – amonestó.

− No me interesa.

− Dragón…

− No, Steph – cortó - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

La chica asintió.

Él, le había dicho la verdad. No le interesaba, desde hace mucho se resignó a no regresar ni tener clemencia de parte del Ministerio.

Así que lo que contenía ese sobre… no le importaba.

El problema era… que el destino siempre hacia de las suyas.

Y el pasado, volvería.

Sin que él pudiese evitarlo.

Continuara…


	2. Petición

**Aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia, aclaro que al principio se va a tornar confuso pero conforme avance la historia todo se esclarecerá. Agradezco a todos los que han leído y enviado sus comentarios, muchas gracias también a los que me agregan a alertas y favoritos, todos me hacen muy feliz. **

** Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. Si nada más que decir, dejo que disfruten del capítulo y espero que merezca un review de su parte. **

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

_**Capítulo 1  
><strong>_

_**Petición.  
><strong>_

"_Te aviso que cada vez que tropieces mi odio estará detrás de ti recordándote que nunca debiste jugar conmigo."_

− **0 −**

Se despertó temprano, como lo hacía siempre desde que tenía memoria.

Madrugar, fue una de las enseñanzas de su padre.

Como lo era ser frío, irónico y repugnante. Además de hipócrita y vengativo.

Sonrió con ironía al recordar a su padre…

Él también le dio la espalda, como todos los demás.

Acomodó el cuello de su camisa color vino, tomó el saco negro que puso en el respaldar de la silla.

Tomó las llaves del cenicero y salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia la puerta principal.

Se subió a su Jaguar gris, lo puso en marcha con rumbo hacia su trabajo.

Ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro del lugar cuando su secretaria ya estaba detrás de él.

− Habla – ordenó él con voz neutra.

La chica se sobresaltó, pero se repuso de inmediato.

− Ha recibido una invitación al baile anual de la policía, llegaron dos casos más ayer por la tarde, las carpetas están en su escritorio – habló la chica con nerviosismo mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

Prácticamente le tocaba que trotar para alcanzarlo, sintió un gran alivio cuando entraron a la oficina.

− ¿Algo más?

La chica se asustó de nuevo, al escuchar la voz áspera de su jefe.

− Hem… sí. Le llegó esto – dijo entregándole un sobre.

Él lo tomó, frunció el entrecejo y lo rompió, para después tirarlo en el cesto de la basura. La chica lo miró confusa, pero al percibir su fría mirada solo atinó a sonrojarse y posar la mirada en el suelo.

− Si no hay nada más, ya puedes retirarte Celeste.

La chica asintió, hizo una inclinación y se retiró.

Molesto. Era la palabra que lo describía en ese momento.

No había mejor manera para ponerlo de mal humor que recibir una carta de Ministerio de Magia.

¿Qué demonios era lo que querían ahora? ¿Acaso no fueron ellos los que lo condenaron y desterraron, sin oportunidad de defenderse?

Él, ya no tenía asuntos pendientes con el Mundo mágico, lo dejó atrás cuando ellos lo echaron. Así que no tenía porque responder a sus cartas.

Se sentía irritado.

La puerta se abrió y Stephanie entró sin mayor ceremonia, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de mano.

No se sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrado.

− Le pedí a Celeste que te traiga un té de manzanilla – habló. Él la miró y alzó una ceja.

− Prefiero mejor un café – replicó él.

La mujer hizo una negativa y se sentó en el sillón color caoba que estaba algo alejado del escritorio.

− La cafeína te alterará aún más Dragón – rebatió con calma.

Reprimió un suspiro.

− Además, tendrás una reunión y necesitas estar lúcido.

Era cierto, tendría una junta dentro veinte minutos y más le valía dejar su enfado. No valía la pena.

De pronto, el brillo de enfado se esfumó de sus ojos para dar paso a la indiferencia que mostraba siempre. Stephanie sonrió satisfecha al ver el cambió en su compañero.

− Llegó otra carta del Ministerio – soltó él.

Ella asintió y luego habló.

− Supongo que la rompiste.

Él sonrió.

− Algo me dice que no serán las únicas que recibirás…

− Pues más les vale que sí. Porque no pienso responder a ninguna – sentenció él.

Stephanie lo miró pacífica.

Entendía su molestia, los recuerdos con frecuencia lo atormentaban sin poder evitarlo. Aunque cuando lo conoció….

…se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Dejó de divagar y desplazó su mirada hasta el escritorio.

Draco se dio cuenta.

− ¿Cuántos casos tienes? – le preguntó.

− Ninguno.

− Revisa estás carpetas y luego me dices de que trata.

Le pidió entregándole ambas carpetas color azul. Ella asintió y se puso de pie disponiéndose a salir.

Pero se detuvo y giró levemente hacia él, que la miraba atento.

− Se me olvidaba. Deby te mandó saludos.

Sonrió, de una manera única y despreocupada al escuchar ese nombre.

− Dile que pasaré a verla esta noche.

Stephanie asintió y se retiró. Él se levantó y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, tenía una junta que presidir.

− **0 − **

Bien. Oficialmente estaba harto.

Toda la semana había recibido cartas del Ministerio, destruyéndolas completamente. Sin embargo, no contentos con enviárselas cada mañana, comenzaron a hacerlo a cualquier hora del día.

Las 24 horas.

Y estaba cansado, no entendía el por qué de la insistencia del Ministerio y tampoco era algo que le interesara en lo absoluto.

No obstante, el que no le importara no quería decir que no lo cansara. Stephanie le ofreció su ayuda, la cual rechazó alegando que ya se aburrirían de estar enviando lechuzas y aparecer sobres en el escritorio de su secretaria.

− Se… señor – habló Celeste.

La escuchó entrar pero no quiso abrir los ojos, apenas cuando llegó ese día temprano en la mañana, tuvo que mandar a quemar todas las cartas que encontró. En el escritorio de su secretaria y en el suyo.

Además, tenía trabajo atrasado y no es que fuese tan fácil de sacar, le llevaría días cada caso.

Si resolver uno tardaba semanas, hasta meses… 5 serían toda una odisea.

− Señor…

Llamó de nuevo la chica.

− ¿Qué pasa Celeste? – preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos, necesitaba relajarse y pensar lo que haría.

− Lo… lo buscan Señor…

Contestó la chica con nerviosismo, su jefe lograba intimidarla con una sola mirada y aunque mantuviera sus párpados cerrados, su voz conseguía ese efecto.

− ¿Quién? – inquirió.

− No…no dijo su nombre – la chica tragó saliva cuando observó a su jefe mirarla, sus mejillas adquirieron color y desvió los ojos de él – Pero… dice que… es importante hablar… con usted.

Tartamudeó la pobre chica.

− Diles que te den su número, no tengo tiempo para atender a nadie en este momento.

Ordenó, revisando las carpetas de los casos. Celeste asintió e hizo una reverencia.

− No creo que eso sea posible – manifestó una tercera voz, que él conoció muy bien.

Elevó su mirada, frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que el salvador del Mundo Mágico y antiguo rival de casa.

Harry Potter.

Frunció el ceño y Celeste palideció, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el hombre entró en la oficina de su jefe. La despediría por su incompetencia.

− Potter.

− Malfoy.

− Retírate Celeste – ordenó, la chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina. Se miraban fijamente - ¿A que has venido Potter? Ya no tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes, mis deudas han sido saldadas.

Su voz era dura y su mirada fría.

Harry lo miraba sin decir nada, en verdad no es que fuese de su agrado estar ahí, pero si no fuese de importancia se hubiese evitado tener que buscarlo.

− Necesito tu ayuda.

El rubio alzo una ceja y espero a lo que tuviera que decirle.

− **0 –**

Impaciente y ansiosa.

Así era como se sentía en esos momentos, desde que Harry se fue sintió un hueco en el estómago y hasta ahora no había desaparecido.

Hacia una semana que comenzaron a enviarle las cartas desde el Ministerio de Magia pero, _**él**_, no contestó a ninguna, pensaba que si llevaban el sello del Ministerio sería mucho más fácil hacerlo volver.

¡Gran equivocación! No obtuvieron respuesta.

¡Ninguna! ¡Nada! Fue cuando comenzó a desesperarse. Sabía que no sería fácil que cediera, sabía que le tenía rencor, hasta odio. Y con justa razón.

Lo traicionó, le mintió, lo engañó de la manera más vil. Y también…

…se enamoró, como una idiota. Pero… su amor por él no fue suficiente como para soportar la marginación de la sociedad y mundo mágico, mucho menos las miradas de desprecio de sus mejores amigos.

No. No lo soportaría por mucho que lo amara, además… también se enamoró de alguien más… que le brindaba mucho más de lo que _**él**_, le podría brindar en ese entonces.

Escuchó el crujido de la puerta y se levantó del sillón de un salto, salió al encuentro de su mejor amigo.

− ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos ayudará? – preguntó ansiosa. Más el rostro triste de su amigo, le quitó toda esperanza.

− Lo lamento Herms – manifestó apesadumbrado, sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry la abrazó con cariño y la condujo de nuevo hasta el sofá.

− ¿Por qué…? – sollozó.

− Ya sabías que esto no sería fácil – le recordó – Debemos buscar a alguien más.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Preguntó entre sollozos, Harry no dijo nada y solo sobó su espalda tratando de calmarla. No le gustaba verla así, su amiga siempre había sido fuerte y verla de tal manera le rompía el corazón.

Esperaba que Malfoy cambiara de opinión y no rechazara su oferta. Ya que él aún con todo su poder, no podía hacer nada.

Se encontraba atado de pies y manos.

Poco a poco, dejó de llorar y se quedó dormida. La tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la acomodó y la miró un instante.

En verdad esperaba que Malfoy aceptara su propuesta, por el bien de sus amigos.

Se retiró de la estancia dejándola descansar.

Continuara…

**Mis Agradecimientos:**

**Alana Malfoy: **_Me alegra que te guste, en verdad siempre es un logro generar interés en los lectores, espero que la trama te guste conforme se vaya desarrollando y bueno… acerca de Steph… es una buena amiga… más adelante verás como es su relación. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate y hasta la próxima._

**Natsumi No Chiharu: **_Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate hasta la próxima._

**Galerea: **_Gracias, por leer y comentar, espero esta actualización también merezca tu comentario. Cuídate, hasta luego._

**Dharia McLahan: **_Jajaja, me satisface saber que mi historia te dejó enganchada, gracias por leer y comentar. Deseo que te haya gustado la continuación, cuídate hasta la próxima._

**¿Merezco review?**


	3. Súplica

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada me disculpo, por tardar en actualizar este fic. Pero tengo otros también que están pendiente, sin embargo para este no había tenido la inspiración suficiente, el capítulo es corto pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Doy las gracias a quiénes me leen, los que me envían reviews, me agregan a alertas y favoritos. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insulto.**

**Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de los OC que serán de mi invención. Al igual que la historia es completamente mía. **

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

**Advertencias: **

_Ninguna._

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Súplica.**_

"_Si yo tuviera un corazón, escribiría mi odio en el hielo, y esperaría a que salga el sol."_

_Gabriel García Márquez._

− **0 −**

Estar solo en su casa no ayudaba.

Necesitaba no pensar, olvidar esa día, esa mañana.

− _Escucha Malfoy, si accedes a ayudarnos… puedo garantizar tu vuelta al mundo mágico, sin cargos. Serías reivindicado, tu nombre y apellido quedarían limpios._

Tentador.

Así era como sonaba para cualquier persona. Lástima que él, no era _"cualquier"_ persona.

Simplemente le dio lo mismo, hacía algunos años atrás hubiese deseado una oportunidad como esa. Pero ahora ni siquiera le importaba.

Sobretodo por el hecho de que seguían creyendo que tuvo la culpa de…

Agitó su cabeza desordenando su cabellera rubia.

No valía la pena pensar en eso ahora. Ya no.

− **0 − **

Su cabeza dolía y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Su cuerpo también dolía y tenía la boca seca, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la habitación de Harry, seguramente él la llevó ahí y luego durmió en alguna otra habitación para darle privacidad y comodidad.

Sonrió, su amigo siempre pensando en los demás, para él los demás eran primero.

Si no fuese así, jamás se hubiese atrevido a buscar a Draco y mucho menos en ir a visitarlo. De nada le valió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, se merecía lo que le sucedía era verdad. Sin embargo, no planeaba dejar a su esposo solo, siendo inocente.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a la primera planta, descubrió que su amigo ya estaba ahí.

− Buenos días Herms.

− Buenos días Harry. Siento haberte sacado de tu habitación – le dijo apenada.

Él sonrió.

− No te preocupes, ¿Descansaste?

− Sí – contestó ella con una media sonrisa – Harry…

No estaba segura de decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía intentarlo, su amigo esperaba lo que tuviera que decirle.

− Necesito pedirte un favor…

‒ **0 ‒ **

Inquieto, así es como se sentía en esos momentos. No sabía porque, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que no debió haber ido a trabajar.

Su secretaria lo seguía de nuevo.

‒ ¿Hay algo de urgencia Celeste? – preguntó, en verdad era lo mismo todas las mañanas, sin ninguna novedad.

La pobre chica dio un respingo, la voz áspera de su jefe siempre lograba asustarla. A pesar del tiempo no lograba acostumbrarse.

‒ Bu… bueno… solo una autopsia que urge realizar pero, todos están ocupados, Sr. Malfoy – contestó la chica.

El asintió.

‒ Bien. Entonces la haré yo – afirmó entrando en la oficina, quitándose el saco gris marengo y colocándolo en el respaldar de su silla – Toma las llamadas y pásame solo las que sean importantes a mi celular, avísale a Stephanie que seré yo quién haga esa autopsia – ordenó el rubio.

La chica asintió e hizo una reverencia para después salir de manera apresurada.

Posteriormente, él también lo hizo tomando el rumbo hacia la morgue, mientras se colocaba la bata blanca.

Entró en la fría habitación y caminó hasta una de las puertas de metal que se encontraban incrustadas en la pared. La abrió encontrándose con la persona que buscaba.

‒ Bien, veamos que fue lo que te sucedió – le musitó al cadáver, al que minutos después colocó en la plancha para comenzar con su trabajo.

‒ **0 ‒ **

Tres horas pasaron desde que entró ahí, estaba a punto de terminar cuando escuchó un jaleo afuera del lugar.

No le prestó atención, seguramente eran los familiares de alguna de las víctimas que ellos tenían ahí.

Pasaba todo el tiempo…

Comenzó a suturar, la puerta se abrió de repente.

Elevó sus ojos grises, sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se tornó fría, tanto o más de lo que se encontraba la habitación en esos momentos.

‒ Sr. Malfoy… lo siento… yo les dije que no podían entrar pero… no me hicieron caso… yo… - la pobre de Celeste no sabía que hacer ni que decir ante su jefe, esta vez si la despediría.

Draco ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos estaban clavados en las personas que acababan de irrumpir en la estancia.

‒ Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Largo.

Su voz sonó gélida y seca. Celeste dio un respingo, del susto. Jamás escuchó así a su jefe.

− Draco… – musitó una voz suave, una que llevaba tiempo sin oír y mucho menos que lo llamara así.

‒ Lárguense – ordenó de nuevo.

‒ Malfoy – llamó Harry, ganándose su atención.

‒ Creí haberte dicho que no les ayudaría Potter, no entiendo que es lo que hacen aquí. ¿Es que acaso no entienden el idioma? – manifestó sardónico.

‒ Draco – nombró de nuevo, éste la miró, había resentimiento en su mirada.

‒ Limítate a llamarme por mi apellido _Granger _o debería decir… _¿Sra. Weasley?_ – siseó él.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, su tono fue tan frío que le heló la sangre.

‒ Dr… Malfoy – se corrigió la castaña, sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y su voz fallida, pero debía hacerlo – Yo… le pedí a Harry que me trajera, por favor… escúchame.

El rubio permanecía inmutable ante su voz temblorosa.

‒ Si no se van, llamaré a seguridad. – advirtió Draco.

− Malfoy no queremos problemas, solo te pido que…

Harry no logró terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de repente revelando una figura grácil y esbelta. Cabello largo de color avellana y ojos pardos.

La mujer destilaba belleza y elegancia por doquier. Se trataba de Stephanie….

…Draco no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Celeste salió para ir por Stephanie.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – preguntó con serenidad, en seguida clavó sus ojos pardos en la pareja – Ésta es una zona restringida, no deben estar aquí – habló dirigiéndose a ellos.

‒ Celeste llama a seguridad – ordenó el rubio.

− ¡No! Malfoy por favor… escúchame – suplicó Hermione.

‒ No tengo nada que escuchar de ustedes – sentenció – Celeste, llámalos.

Hermione se sintió angustiada, preocupada, frustrada pero sobretodo… dolida.

‒ Espera Celeste – manifestó la voz cálida de Stephanie que miraba a la castaña – No es necesario que llames a los de seguridad, solo sal de aquí.

El mandato fue hecho con calma y firmeza, sin lugar a réplicas. La secretaria de Draco salió de ahí sin esperar nada más, sabía que su jefe no refutaría nada que ella mandara.

El rubio estaba a punto de hablar pero Stephanie se le adelantó de nuevo.

‒ Sólo escucha lo que tenga que decirte. – pidió ella con una sonrisa dulce, mientras cruzaba la estancia hasta llegar junto a él.

Reprimió un suspiro de molestia.

‒ Habla – exigió.

Harry sintió algo extraño, no solo por el hecho de que esa mujer logró que Malfoy los escuchara sino porque sintió algo extraño… cuando ella entró en el lugar.

Hermione no estaba mejor, sentía una sensación de desazón en el corazón.

‒ Harry… ya te explicó la razón por la que necesitamos tu ayuda.

‒ Para sacar a Weasley de Azkaban ¿no? – dijo él – Lo cual me parece absurdo, tienen a todos los Aurores a su disposición. Porque no van y se lo piden a ellos – señaló con desprecio.

‒ Ellos no pueden ayudarnos – respondió Harry.

‒ ¿Por qué no? – indagó Draco elevando una ceja.

‒ A Ron se le acusa de matar a una muggle, será juzgado como un muggle. Es poco lo que el Ministerio puede hacer – explicó el ojiverde.

Draco sonrió con ironía.

− Por favor Dr… Malfoy… necesitamos de tu ayuda – suplicó de nuevo Hermione.

‒ Yo, no les debo nada – musitó de manera amenazadora, acercándose a ellos.

‒ Dragón.

Stephanie lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo e hizo una presión suave.

Draco giró su rostro para verla, su mirada se ablandó. Tanto Harry como Hermione se percataron del cambio en su mirada y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Aunque la castaña sintió irritación, una que había olvidado y que no experimentó jamás…

‒ _**Ayúdalos – le dijo ella en otro idioma. Que Harry reconoció como ruso, lo conocía más no lo entendía. **_

‒ _**¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ellos me condenaron y no me dieron oportunidad de defenderme. No les debo nada – replicó Draco en el mismo idioma. **_

‒ _**Solo hazlo – musitó Stephanie.**_

Él contuvo un suspiro. Confiaba en ella y sabía que si se lo pedía, era por algo.

‒ Envíame el informe Potter, ahora váyanse – finalizó dándose la vuelta para volver a la mesa donde aún estaba el cadáver.

Harry y Hermione no lo podían creer. ¡Los ayudaría!

Observaron a Stephanie que les sonreía con amabilidad.

‒ Los acompaño a la salida – indicó la hermosa mujer.

Entendiendo que lo mejor era no tentar a su suerte.

‒ **0 ‒**

Terminó de suturar. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

‒ Podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué intercediste? – cubriendo el cadáver y mirándola finalmente.

Stephanie le sonrió con dulzura.

‒ Porque si te niegas, harías lo mismo que ellos contigo. – le contestó – Además sé que te interesa – añadió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Draco le sonrió con arrogancia, lo conocía demasiado bien.

‒ Igual que a ti.

‒ Puedo asegurarte que muchas cosas se descubrirán.

Continuara….

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Galerea: **_Jajaja, en verdad me satisface que te guste mi historia y lamento la tardanza, aún así espero que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho, hasta luego._

**Alana Malfoy: **_Ahora me tardé en actualizar, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste mi fic. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización, cuídate, hasta la próxima._

**Giselle Lestrange: **_Primero que nada Bienvenida a mi fic, creo que ya en este capítulo te haces una idea de que es lo que Harry y Hermione buscan con Draco. Y puedo decirte que acertaste, en cuanto a Ron, tienes razón, no lo conocen pero tienen a alguien a su favor, creo que también te diste cuenta de eso. _

_También acertaste en cuanto a Hermione, no sentía amor o no tenía el suficiente valor como para enfrentar a los demás. Deseo que te haya gustado el capítulo, te doy las gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima._

**Natsumi No Chiharu, Dharia Mclahan.**

_**¿Merezco review?**_


	4. Investigación y compañía

**¡Hello!**

**Señoras y Señores… antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza pero la inspiración para este fic se fue de vacaciones y no volvió hasta ahora, aún así espero que estén pendientes y lean la continuación. **

**Y me dejen esos hermosos reviews, que tanto me ayudan a continuar con esta historia, aprovecho para agradecer a los que comentan, me agregan a alertas y favoritos. Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido, o sin antes decirles… por favor dejen reviews… **

**Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Disclaimers: Los personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de los OC que serán de mi invención. Al igual que la historia es completamente mía.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Flash Back._

**Advertencias: **

_Por el momento ninguna. _

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Investigación y compañía. **_

"_No hay disfraz que pueda ocultar por largo tiempo el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_

_Francois De La Rochefoucauld._

− **0 − **

Tal y como se lo había pedido.

El siguiente día, le fueron entregados los informes de la situación de Ronald Weasley. Dándose cuenta de que no era un caso para nada sencillo.

¿Por qué?

Porque todo apuntaba a que él, era el asesino de esa mujer muggle.

Su nombre era Estela Arias. Recibió el informe de la autopsia y las fotografías del caso.

Sintió repulsión al ver como había quedado el cuerpo de la mujer. Su rostro totalmente desfigurado, los huesos de sus articulaciones completamente quebrados.

Cortada… sin embargo, con ese patrón. No era tan fácil condenar a Weasley, porque cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho e inculparlo.

El problema radicaba, en que cuando el cuerpo fue revisado por los del Ministerio de Magia, encontraron rastros de una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Crucio…

Y cuando también eso podía hacerlo cualquier mago, desgraciadamente, tenía la firma de la varita de Ronald Weasley.

Y por si fuera poco, su ADN aparecía también en la escena del crimen, ese era prácticamente un caso resuelto.

Con una condena para Weasley.

En pocas palabras, le pedían la resolución de algo imposible.

Resopló frustrado.

¿Cómo rayos se metió en ese lío?

De repente, un vaso le fue puesto frente a él. Contenía un líquido amarillento, automáticamente elevó la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos pardos, que lo miraban con serenidad.

− Akvavit – pronunció ella, sonriéndole de manera tenue.

− "_Agua__ de __la __vida__"_ – musitó él, Stephanie asintió.

− Tómalo, te relajará y te ayudará a pensar con claridad.

− Pues necesitaré la botella, porque esto es más que imposible Stephanie – manifestó irónico.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada.

Draco le dio un sorbo a su copa de Akvavit, enseguida sintió como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, y como su fuerza se aplacaba debido a lo frío que se encontraba.

Sin lugar a dudas, se sintió mejor.

Dirigió sus ojos grises hacia su compañera, se encontraba tan serena como siempre.

− Lo leíste – esa no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación de parte del rubio. Ella le sonrió complacida.

− Le pedí a Celeste que me hiciera una copia en cuanto te llegara – contestó sin más.

− Y supongo que tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo suceder – manifestó él interesado.

− No, no la tengo – respondió ella con derrota.

Draco bufó inconforme, volvía al mismo punto de partida.

− Estamos donde empezamos… - musitó él.

− No lo creo, Dragón – habló ella, clavó sus ojos grises en ella de nuevo.

− Ilumíname – pidió él.

− Piénsalo. Si hubiese querido matarla de verdad, no era necesario que usara su varita… todos los golpes que le otorgó eran suficientes para que ella muriera por fracturas y sangramiento interno – explicó Stephanie.

El rubio comenzó a pensar…

− ¿Para qué arriesgarse? – inquirió él, recibiendo una asentimiento de parte de su compañera – Le hubiesen atribuido la culpa a cualquiera y nadie sabría que fue él, ¿Por qué arriesgarse utilizando magia? – señaló levantándose de su sillón.

− Exacto – dijo ella – Pero sobretodo… ¿Qué motivos tenía Ronald Weasley para asesinarla?

− Ninguno – respondió con firmeza – Además Weasley es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo de esa magnitud…

− Sin embargo, lo han hecho parecer culpable. Y nuestro trabajo es descubrir quién fue antes de que lo lleven a juicio y dicten su sentencia – le recordó Steph.

− Algo completamente imposible nena – habló otorgándole una mirada extraña.

Ella le sonrió.

− Tú sabes que no hay nada imposible en este mundo, solo limitaciones – le dijo con sabiduría.

El sonrió con diversión, el caso sería toda una odisea.

Stephanie se puso de pie dispuesta a salir del despacho del rubio, dio media vuelta para ver a su compañero y luego hablar.

− Por cierto, me tomé la libertad de citar a Potter el día de mañana – avisó ella.

Draco no dijo nada, solo la observó salir del despacho sin esperar respuesta. Tenía suerte de que ella estuviera a su lado, porque sin ella… no sabría que hacer en esos momentos.

Cerró el pergamino que le fue enviado del Ministerio de Magia y terminó su trago. Subiría a descansar, en verdad que lo necesitaba, se pasó todo el fin de semana descifrando ese caso y ahora gracias a su compañera; sus ideas fueron más claras.

Y tenía el presentimiento de que el día de mañana, sería muy agitado.

− **0 − **

Otro día…

…misma rutina. Su secretaria corrías detrás suyo, recitándole las tareas que tenía para ese día.

La escuchó y luego le pidió que le llevara un vaso con agua y una aspirina, le dolía la cabeza. Para su desgracia, las horas de sueño no fueron suficientes y cuando él no descansaba lo suficiente era su cabeza era la que sufría.

Colocó el portafolio en el escritorio y se quitó la gabardina color negro, que cubría su traje de sastre color negro con finas rayas blancas. Le echó un vistazo a sus zapatos negros de cuero italiano.

La puerta se abrió de repente, giró levemente para encontrarse con su hermosa compañera, quién avanzó hacia él y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella sin siquiera tocarla.

− Al parecer no descansaste lo suficiente – manifestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

− No – respondió de manera escueta.

− ¿Quieres un café? – inquirió ella.

− Por favor – le dijo él. Su compañera siempre sabía lo que necesitaba, de la nada una humeante taza de café apareció en el escritorio del rubio.

Qué él, tomó inmediatamente. Reprimió un suspiro de satisfacción, en cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios.

− No me has dicho para que citaste a Potter – habló él, dándole otro sorbo a su taza de café y mirándole fijamente.

Stephanie le sonrió de manera conciliadora.

− Lo sabrás dentro de poco Dragón – fue su única respuesta.

Y luego se acercó a él y le quitó la taza de las manos para colocarla nuevamente en el escritorio…

…desanudó su corbata de seda en tonalidad celeste cielo, Draco la miraba en silencio, prestando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

La contempló anudar su corbata de nuevo y alisar levemente su camisa de vestir, en el mismo tono de su corbata. En seguida se separó y lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

− Siempre que sales deprisa se te olvida anudar bien tu corbata y la dejas torcida – explicó con voz suave.

Él solo la miraba… se sintió extraño.

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, parpadeó un par de veces despertando de su trance.

− Pasa Celeste – manifestó con voz fuerte.

La chica se hizo presente, con pequeño sonrojó en sus mejillas; al ver los ojos grises de su jefe clavados en ella.

− El Sr. Potter y la Sra. Weasley, los esperan en la sala – informó la chica con nerviosismo.

Las facciones de Draco se endurecieron y experimento una sensación rara al escuchar que _"__ella__"_ se encontraba ahí…

− Llévales café, nosotros vamos en unos minutos – mandó Stephanie, la chica asintió e hizo una reverencia y después se retiró.

− ¿Por qué tenías que citarla a ella también? – inquirió con molestia.

Ella reprimió un suspiro.

− Porque es de su esposo de quién se hablara y merece saber lo que pretendemos hacer – explicó ella con serenidad.

Resopló con frustración, sabía que tenía razón pero lo no deseaba verla. Y si no fuera porque Stephanie lo metió en todo ese lío, no tendría ningún trato con ella.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su enojo y su frustración.

¡Pero maldición! ¡No podía!

Y él no era así, siempre fue frío, indiferente…

− Dragón… - musitó su compañera que lo veía con preocupación – No es necesario que estés presente si no lo deseas – expresó.

El rubio hizo una negación.

− Iré contigo, de todas maneras tendré que estar tratando con ellos… es mejor que me acostumbre.

Nuevamente adoptó una actitud fría y sus facciones inmutables.

− Entonces vamos – dijo Stephanie.

Él abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, salieron de la oficina para dirigirse hacia donde ellos los esperaban.

− **0 − **

Una impaciente castaña esperaba la llegada de Draco y su… _"__compañera __de __trabajo__"_, se sintió irritada cuando pensó en la hermosa mujer. Junto a ella se encontraba Harry, que la miraba de reojo cada tanto.

Se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa que se encontraba, quizás imaginaba que los citaban para decirles que lo habían pensado mejor y se arrepentían de tomar el caso. Y sinceramente aunque quisiera reprochárselos…

…él era el menos indicado para hacerlo, el caso era demasiado complicado.

También tenía miedo de que se retractaran.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando la esbelta figura de Stephanie y la imponente de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sintió su corazón saltar cuando lo vio nuevamente, su pulso se aceleró y se sintió nerviosa, cuando lo observó posar sus ojos en ella. Sin embargo, la frialdad que destilaban sus ojos grises le dolió enormemente.

− Buenos días – saludó la mujer de ojos pardos con una sonrisa amable.

Harry se levantó del sillón caoba en signo de cortesía.

− Buenos días – contestó el ojiverde.

− Potter, Granger – se dirigió a ellos el rubio.

− Malfoy – contestó Harry.

Hermione se quedó callada ante tanta indiferencia y cortesía de su parte.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto su indiferencia?

− Hermione… – llamó Harry, al ver que no había contestado.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces ubicándose.

− Perdón… yo…

No supo que decir, se había quedado sin palabras y Draco lo supo…

¿Dónde estaba la sabelotodo Granger? ¿La que siempre sabía que hacer y que decir para no quedar en ridículo?

Interiormente sonrió con satisfacción.

− No se preocupe Sra. Weasley – habló Stephanie con una sonrisa conciliadora.

− Nos dirás, ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí? – indagó Harry mirando a Draco.

− No fue él quién los citó, si no yo – contestó Stephanie con seriedad. Su compañero la miró un poco sorprendido por el tono que utilizó.

La verdad es que no le había gustado el tono en el que Harry se dirigió a Draco.

− Por favor, siéntense – pidió la mujer de cabellos avellana, ambos atendieron a la petición.

Hermione, esperaba atenta a lo que tuvieran que decirle. Stephanie se dispuso a hablar.

− La razón por la que están aquí es sencilla… Sr. Potter, usted dijo que al Sr. Weasley se le juzgará como muggle ¿cierto? – dijo dirigiéndose al moreno, éste asintió dándole la razón – Si es así, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sea trasladado a una penitenciaría? – preguntó dirigiéndose a él nuevamente.

Éste la miró extrañado.

− Podría hacer la solicitud, pero… ¿Qué caso tendría? – expresó él.

− Sí será juzgado como un muggle, no tiene caso que esté en Azkaban Potter – habló Draco – Sería una contradicción del Ministerio al mantenerlo en el mundo mágico. No creo que te sea difícil conseguirlo, con esos argumentos – añadió con seguridad.

Harry miró a Hermione, que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento.

− ¿Por qué quieren trasladar a Ron a una penitenciaría? – inquirió ella en voz baja.

Draco y Stephanie se miraron entre sí.

− Tenemos una teoría… - manifestó el rubio - …pero lo necesitamos fuera del mundo mágico, además de que necesito interrogarlo y como ya saben… tengo negada la entrada – explicó él, con un deje de ironía en su voz.

La castaña, agachó la mirada.

− Podría arreglar eso – declaró Harry.

− El proceso será de forma muggle, lo necesitamos aquí. – afirmó Stephanie.

− También hay magia involucrada – replicó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

− Y de eso nos encargaremos luego, por el momento necesitamos a Ronald Weasley aquí – finalizó con seriedad Stephanie, sin lugar a réplica.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia y orgullo, tantos años juntos no fueron en balde. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y sintió celos…

Y para su desgracia… no eran de los buenos…

− Esta bien – accedió el ojiverde – Lo haré, pero con una condición…

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en él, su sexto sentido le decía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era bueno…

− Que nosotros seamos parte de su investigación – finalizó.

¡Oh, sí! Esto no era bueno…

…por lo menos no para él…

Continuara…

**Mis agradecimientos: **

**Alana****Malfoy:**Te doy la gracias por la comprensión, lamento que los capítulos sean cortos pero en verdad así me salen y es que si los hago más largos, uno se cansa de leer y al final aburre. Además de que haría que la historia se terminará más rápido, y no me gusta hacerlas tan cortas. En verdad espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho. Hasta luego.

**Lou-asuka:**Hola, gracias por tus felicitaciones, en verdad se te agradece. Claro, poco a poco se irán revelando las intrigas y misterios que hay en esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero espero haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo espero merezca tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

**Yoxo:**Me satisface saber que te gusta tanto la historia como la trama, te doy las gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, cuídate mucho. Nos leemos pronto.

**Galarea, Giselle Lestrange, Natsumi No Chiharu, Dharia McLahan.**

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


	5. El principio de una convivencia infernal

**Bien. **

**Aquí me tienen llevándoles la continuación de esta historia, les debo una disculpa, ya tres meses sin actualizar no tengo perdón. La única excusa es que con tantas historias se me va el avión y algunas me consumen más que otras porque son más complejas… en fin. **

**Aunque aclaro que no la abandonaré, puede que me tarde un poco con las actualizaciones pero no voy a abandonarla, no me gusta dejar mis trabajos a medias y este no será la excepción. A menos que sea algo de carácter grave o me suceda algo, entonces no habría manera… pero de otra forma no lo haré. **

**No me extiendo más, dejo que lean espero que el capítulo tanto como su espera haya valido la pena. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, las respuestas a los reviews al final. **

**Disclaimers: **

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia. La OC es de mi invención al igual que la historia, así que si la ven por ahí en otra página web avísenme. _

**Aclaraciones: **

_Recuerdos. _

**Advertencias: **

_De momento ninguna pero más adelante lemmon. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

_**El principio de una convivencia infernal.**_

"_La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin."_

_Benjamin Disraeli._

* * *

><p>Daba vueltas en el despacho de su casa, parecía un león enjaulado, mientras que Stephanie lo observaba con calma. Pocas veces dejaba salir a flote su impaciencia y sobretodo su molestia e inconformidad, parecía un depredador tratando de acorralar a su presa.<p>

No lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho de disgustarse. Se levantó del sillón individual dispuesta a servirle un trago, cuando fue detenida por él, tomándola de la mano de manera delicada.

— No lo hagas. — pidió en voz baja, matizando su molestia. Ella asintió comprendiendo, llegarían cuando menos en una dos horas y apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Le dio la vuelta con suavidad y se acercó… sus rostros estaban a un palmo y el aliento cálido de Draco rozó sus labios, eso no la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucede Dragón? — inquirió ella la calma.

— Sólo… no digas nada. — pidió él y trasladó su rostro hacia su cuello — No sé si podré soportarlos… — le musitó al oído el rubio.

— Sé que podrás Dragón. — le dijo ella con voz suave, sabía que se encontraba tenso por esta situación y de alguna manera se sentía culpable, ella lo orilló a eso cuando bien pudo ignorarlo y continuar con su vida, alejado de todo ese mundo que le hizo daño en el pasado.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que dure esto? — indagó esperanzado el rubio mirándola fijamente.

— Me gustaría, pero sabes que no puedo dejar a Deby. — contestó ella con calidez.

— Entonces tráela, sabes que no me molesta. — manifestó él y Stephanie le sonrió con dulzura.

— Es mejor que nos mantengamos así, sabes que puedes ir a mi departamento cuando quieras Dragón. — expresó la hermosa mujer otorgándole una suave caricia en el rostro — Y vendré todos los días, tenemos un caso, no pienso dejarte solo en esto. — finalizó mientras que sus ojos grises la contemplaban con ternura.

— Me gustaría que no tuvieras que irte. — le musitó de nuevo y besó la comisura de sus labios, ella no se opuso, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actos por parte de él.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y ellos solamente giraron sus cabezas para esperar por ver de quién se trataba.

— ¡Oh! Disculpen Sres. No quise interrumpir. — habló una chica, de no más de 18 años, cabellera rojiza, que vestía un uniforme azul marino con un pequeño mandil blanco, atado en su cintura.

— No te preocupes Teresa, ¿Qué sucede? — habló Stephanie manteniendo su serenidad y calma, mientras que Draco sólo se quedó estático escuchando.

— Dos personas acaban de llegar y preguntan por el Sr. Malfoy. — dijo la chica que miraba sonrojada al rubio de ojos grises.

— Llévalos a la sala y ofréceles algo, vamos en seguida. — ordenó Draco, la chica asintió y se retiró del despacho.

Sin poder evitarlo dio un suspiro.

— Bueno, es hora de que comencemos con esto. — expresó el rubio, la verdad es que tenerlos ahí, sería algo mucho más que incómodo.

— **0 — **

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con incredulidad e impresión ante la sencillez de la casa, según tenía entendido, Draco era el dueño de uno de los mejores laboratorios criminalistas de todo Londres muggle y al parecer comenzaba con su proyecto a nivel internacional. Sin embargo, su casa no tenía lujos, ni grandeza, sólo lo necesario y más esencial. Aunque no podía negar, que seguía teniendo buen gusto…

Pese a que algo le decía, que la mano de su compañera estaba metida en eso… de nuevo los celos hicieron su aparición, se escucharon pasos acercándose a la sala. Sus celos aumentaron al verlos presentarse, juntos…

¿Por qué sentía celos? ¿Por qué ahora? Ella estaba casada y amaba a su esposo, no obstante, seguía sintiendo algo por él… algo que no podía evitar. Últimamente estuvo recordando la primera vez que estuvo con él… no era virgen, sí, pero la trató como nadie. Sobretodo comprobó de primera mano que lo que decían de él por todo el castillo acerca de sus habilidades en la cama, era cierto.

— Buenas tardes. — saludó Stephanie.

— Llegaron antes. — soltó Draco, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Harry.

— Ron fue traslado el día de hoy a la penitenciaría, Hermione y yo lo acompañamos pero la hora de visita terminó temprano. — explicó él ojiverde.

— Lo resolviste rápido Potter. — habló Draco con un deje de ironía en la voz, ambos se trasladaron hacia uno de los sillones dobles para sentarse.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione los miraban con interés y con dolor se dio cuenta de que no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada, seguida de ellos entró una chica de cabellera rojiza con una charola. Sobre esta reposaban tres tazas de café y una de té con leche, la chica hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Como una acción completamente natural, Draco tomó la taza que contenía el té y se la tendió a Stephanie, que la tomó regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Luego tomó su taza y ofreció con una señal a los presentes.

El enojo de Hermione, que en un comienzo fue una leve molestia… ahora se tornaba en algo más fuerte que le agrió el estómago. No obstante cogió la taza con la bebida, para no exteriorizar su severa molestia y también para no parecer descortés.

Pasados unos minutos, Stephanie se decidió a hablar.

— Tendremos que ir el día de mañana, necesitamos hablar con él. — articuló cortando el silencio abrumador y la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

— Nos podrían decir… ¿Por qué razón pidieron su traslado? — la pregunta fue hecha por Harry que los miraba de manera interrogante y confusa a la vez.

Draco le dio un sorbo a su taza de café negro y observó a su compañera.

— Necesitamos comprobar algo, es por eso que debe estar en una celda muggle. Además, no se necesita mantenerlo en el mundo mágico cuando los procedimientos son muggles. — señaló Stephanie colocando la taza sobre la mesa de centro de abedul barnizado.

— Pero… que esté en una penitenciaría también es peligroso para Ron… ¡podrían matarlo! — profirió Hermione con angustia ante la mirada gris de Draco, que se mantenía estoico.

— Cálmate Granger. Con suerte sólo recibirá unos golpes. — le dijo con un brillo de malicia centelleando en sus iris grises. El rostro compungido de Hermione le provocó cierto grado de satisfacción, más no el de Harry que lo miraba con reproche y enojo.

— Dragón… — el llamado de su compañera fue hecho con suavidad y a la vez con firmeza y censura, éste rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Le matas la diversión a esto, nena. — esa última parte, disparó el pulso de Hermione generándole una estocada en el pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía así? — No le sucederá nada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Harry con aspereza, mirándolo fijamente.

— Porque pagué para que lo protejan o esto no servirá y su esfuerzo será en vano. — atajó con seriedad sosteniéndole la mirada.

Se percató del cambio en la mirada del moreno y la cara de Hermione manifestó sorpresa e incredulidad, su boca se abrió levemente ante tal confesión.

— Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que la seguridad en una penitenciaría es comprada.

— ¡Y no pudiste decirme que necesitaba dinero! — recriminó Harry.

— No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo pidiéndote permiso. — replicó Draco estoico.

— Estábamos seguros que arreglarían rápido el asunto, por eso nos tomamos la libertad de hacerlo. — explicó Stephanie antes de que se suscitara una disputa entre ellos.

Sentía claramente el rechazo de Draco hacia ellos, no era la única, Hermione también lo notó… eso le dolió mucho. Todo en esos días era dolor y el rechazo que él presentaba hacia ella, era el peor…

Harry y Draco mantenía su mirada fija, la figura de Teresa irrumpió en la habitación distrayéndolos. Stephanie le sonrió con esa calidez característica suya y la chica mantenía la mirada fija en ella, aunque poseía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— S-Señorita Richards, las habitaciones están listas. — articuló ella nerviosa.

— Gracias Teresa, puedes retirarte. — le contestó y enseguida la chica se fue, dirigió sus ojos pardos hacia la pareja que los acompañaba — Les mostraré sus habitaciones, si fueran tan amables de seguirme por favor. — habló y se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba con Draco, éste se puso de pie de forma cortés.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa, al percatarse de que él no había perdido su educación y cortesía para con una mujer, pero se dio cuenta de que Stephanie no era cualquier mujer… era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Agachó la mirada, se puso de pie junto a Harry y siguieron a la hermosa mujer escaleras arriba. En su recorrido contempló la sobriedad con que estaban pintadas las paredes y algunas pinturas las adornaban, las columnas que sostenían el pasa manos tenían la forma de ángeles tallados en mármol.

Finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras donde se extendía un inmenso pasillo. Stephanie los guió hacia el lado izquierdo, donde habían tres habitaciones.

— Estás dos serán sus habitaciones. — les dijo Stephanie señalándoles las dos puertas frente a ellos — Están conectadas por una puerta interior para que no tengan que salir de ella. — añadió, no obstante, Hermione miraba hacia su derecha al final del extenso pasillo, se encontraba una puerta.

Era la única en ese lado.

— Es la habitación de Draco. — musitó Stephanie, la castaña la miró y se sintió avergonzada. Ella se había percatado de su interés y contestó a la duda que rondaba por su cabeza, sin embargo la compañera de Malfoy le sonreía con amabilidad.

Buscó con la mirada a Harry que acababa de entrar a su habitación y no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

— Te mostraré tu habitación. — acotó Steph abriendo la puerta e internándose en la estancia. Hermione le dio un último vistazo a la puerta del final y decidió seguirla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro ante la amplitud y belleza del recinto, las paredes decoradas con un suave tono pastel, una amplia cama al centro adornada por unas mesitas de noche en madera de roble barnizada y unas elegantes lámparas de lectura.

Un closet bastante grande y una computadora de escritorio en una esquina, cerca una puerta, lo cual supuso era el baño y al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba otra, la cual supuso era la que conectaba con la habitación de Harry.

— Sus maletas ya están aquí. — manifestó Stephanie.

Ella la miró y asintió, se escuchó el sonido vago del timbre de la residencia, a lo cual no prestaron atención. Sin embargo en instantes la figura de Teresa se hizo presente en el marco de la puerta, llamando su atención.

— Perdón señorita pero…

— Voy de inmediato. — cortó con una sonrisa amable Steph, la chica hizo una reverencia y se retiró, se giró hacia Hermione — Puedes ponerte cómoda, les avisaré cuando se sirva la cena.

La castaña no dijo nada, Stephanie se retiró ante la falta de elocuencia de su parte. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo mella en su interior, se dio cuenta de que sus celos por la actitud tan cálida hacia ella le habían hecho actuar de manera tonta y ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

Ella había sido amable desde un comienzo y ni siquiera pudo decirle un simple gracias…

Suspiró y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación para intentar interceptarla.

— ¡Mami! — escuchó la exclamación infantil que la hizo detenerse de repente.

Digirió sus ojos castaños hacia donde creyó, provenía la voz… se quedó estática. Al pie de los escalones se encontraba Draco con una niña en brazos, la pequeña tenía entre los dos o tres años. Pero no fue eso lo que la impresionó, si no su fisiología.

Su cabello era rubio cenizo, pequeños rizos caían con gracia a la altura de sus orejas, tenía la piel blanca muy similar a la de Draco y unos hermosos ojos pardos… era una niña muy hermosa. Sin embargo… algo la asombró además de eso, y era la sonrisa que él portaba en sus labios en ese momento… jamás en su vida lo vio sonreír de esa manera…

…tan natural y despreocupado. Otorgándole un atractivo y sensualidad inigualable.

Su corazón se compungió ante la remota posibilidad de que esa pequeña, fuese hija suya y Stephanie. Que a estas alturas ya se encontraba a su lado y le sonreía a la pequeña con dulzura y ternura maternal.

Se quedó ahí, parada, estupefacta observando como se desarrollaba la escena entre ellos.

— ¡Deby! ¿Pero qué haces aquí pequeña? — profirió Stephanie con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de la pequeña.

— Monserrat la trajo. Tuvo un llamado de emergencia y no podía cuidarla hasta que llegaras. — contestó Draco.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Hasta su tono de voz era diferente!

Era… grave, cálido y bajo… una serie de sensaciones se desataron en su interior y en ese momento, deseo ser ella la que estuviera frente a él y no Stephanie.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— No lo sé, sólo me dijo que… — cortó la frase en cuanto se percato de la figura de Hermione, se encontraba a medio camino hacia el lobby.

Fue instantáneo, sus facciones volvieron a ser inmutables y su mirada indiferente. Verla a ella era como un pase para recordar lo que no debía mostrar… eso le provocó una sensación de desazón y suplicio en su corazón… ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Es que acaso la odiaba?

Esa última pregunta venía rondándole la cabeza.

— Al parecer… no se te olvidan las viejas costumbres, Granger. — comentó él con un deje de ironía y un tinte imperceptible de rencor.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y desvió la mirada de esos ojos grises que la acusaban sin reparo.

— Y-Yo… — se quedó sin palabra y sin excusa.

¿Qué podía decir? Ciertamente era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

— Déjame presentarte a Deby. — manifestó Stephanie con una sonrisa indulgente, tomando a la pequeña que se mostraba muy contenta de estar en sus brazos — Mi sobrina.

Regresó la mirada de golpe hacia ellos, reprimió una sonrisa de alivio al escuchar eso… mientras que Draco contuvo un suspiro. Sabía lo que ella había pensado en cuanto los vio, sobretodo se percato de la mirada que le dio al verlo cargar a Deby.

Hermione se acercó Stephanie encantada.

Draco lo supo, estaba aliviada… es como si de alguna manera supiera que gracias a ella no había podido enamorarse y hacer su vida. Una burla… así era como lo veía él.

— **0 — **

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, en un silencio abrumador e incómodo. En cuanto pudo se retiró a su biblioteca personal y se sentó en el sillón a leer un libro mientras se bebía una copa de ron.

Ciertamente debería de estar revisando el caso de Weasley, pero no deseaba volver a leer lo que ya sabía y tenía archivado en su memoria. Sólo era cuestión de hablar con él para afinar detalles y comenzar a buscar pistas, todo tenía que resolverse en el tiempo establecido o condenarían a Weasley.

Le dio otro sorbo al líquido en su vaso y lo depositó en la mesa de centro, la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente elevó sus ojos grises para encontrarse con otros pardos, que lo miraban con serenidad.

Cerró el libro que leía y lo depositó en la mesa también.

— Vine a despedirme, Deby ya se durmió. Debo irme. — anunció acercándose a él, este se puso de pie.

— No tienes porque hacerlo. ¿Quédate esta noche? — pidió él, algo que para oídos de otros parecería una súplica, una, que únicamente le haría a ella.

Ésta le sonrió y negó.

— No puedo. Debo llevarme a Deby, sabes que no me gusta incomodarte.

— No me incomodas… ¿Quédate…? — le susurró cerca.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides? — inquirió ella con voz suave mirándolo fijamente.

— Porque quiero dormir en paz… y con ella cerca no podré…

Stephanie suspiró, cerró los ojos. Sintió un dedo rozarle la boca y la barbilla, en una muda caricia.

— Esta bien. Le diré a Teresa que preparé una de las habitaciones. — señaló dispuesta a decirle a la empleada cuando fue detenida por la mano de Draco.

Le prestó atención, éste hizo una negativa.

— Quiero que duermas conmigo. — declaró, eso ya no la sorprendía. Ya habían compartido la habitación infinidad de ocasiones pero no con Deby. Sin embargo no se negó.

— De acuerdo. Subiré a Deby, nos vemos arriba, — le dijo, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Draco se quedó ahí, contemplando el lugar por donde su compañera acababa de salir, una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tomó el vaso y le dio un último trago, después depositó el libro en el estante que correspondía.

Pero antes de darse la vuelta escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sthep? — inquirió dándose la vuelta.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios desapareció regresando su posición impávida y sus ojos adquirieron una frialdad inigualable.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? — la pregunta fue directa e hiriente.

Dolió… claro que dolió, si sus palabras parecían herirla mucho más que su indiferencia ante su presencia.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Ella misma se lo preguntaba, llegando a una conclusión, necesitaba saber… si la odiaba.

— Yo… necesito hacerte una pregunta. — sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero luchó porque su voz no fallara.

— Hazla. — su voz sonó exigente y su mirada era penetrante, tanto que sintió como si la traspasara. Sabía que se arriesgaba, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba saber…

— ¿Me odias? — su voz salió en un murmullo y sus ojos oscilaron ante el resoplido y sonrisa irónica que él emitió.

— ¿Odiarte? — repitió él — Odiarte por haberme acusado, enviado a Azkaban y despojado de mi magia. — a cada palabra que mencionaba, su corazón latía en forma dolorosa… no había rencor en sus palabras y eso hacía las cosas menos creíbles para ella, pero si más lacerante — No. No te odio. — concretó y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron, sintió alivio y se obligó a no sonreír ante la confesión — Odiarte implicaría tener sentimientos hacia a ti. Y eso es lo último que deseo.

Una puñalada al corazón… eso fue lo que sintió, soltó un jadeo, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su rostro se tornó compungido. Lo contempló. Estoico y frío, como si lo que acababa de decir no significara nada, sólo simples palabras.

Lo vio caminar hacia la salida y pasar a su lado como si nada, se giró, lo miró detenerse tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta.

— Cierra cuando salgas. — eso fue todo lo que le dijo antes de salir sin verla.

Ella se quedó ahí, parada, con una sensación horrible en el corazón.

En definitiva. La odiaba.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta… de que no quería que la odiara, sino todo lo contrario…

_Continuara… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas:<strong>  
><em>

**Alana Malfoy: **_¡Hola! Antes que nada discúlpame por no haber actualizado antes pero con tantas historias realmente pierdo la cuenta de cuales actualizo y cuales no. Pero si hay algo que te garantizo, es que no abandonaré la historia eso tenlo por seguro. Deseo que tu espera haya valido la pena, sin más gracias por estar pendiente. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo y un saludo. _

**Lou-asuka, yoxo, Galerea,Giselle Lestrange, Natsumi No Chiharu, Dharia Mcluhan. **


End file.
